I Could Use a Girls' Night
by Allygirl93
Summary: a one shot in which we see how Kurt reacts to Operation Gap. Takes place after the Warbler's meeting but before the girls' night. Kind of angsty. Totally ship Klaine though.


_So this is a little fanfic I wrote. Its set post Warbler's meeting but pre-girl's night with Mercedes and Rachel. This is basically how Kurt reacts to Blaine saying that he likes the weirdo Gap guy even though Kurt loves him and deep down he knows he loves Kurt too. So um... i guess all I have left to say is enjoy :)_

I Could Really Use a Girls' Night

"Why the Gap?" Kurt asked. Wouldn't it be easier to serenade him here at Dalton? They saw each other regularly enough.

"The guy I like is assistant manager there," Blaine said nonchalantly before returning his attention to Wes and David who were attempting to restore order.

_The guy he likes? But I don't work at the Gap. Which means...Blaine is in love with someone else_. This realization left Kurt breathless, and not in the good way. He clutched at the edge of the couch, his knuckles turning white. He had to keep his composure. He was falling apart on the inside but he was dammed if he was going to breakdown in front of all the Warblers.

The rest of the meeting passed by in a blur. He heard maybe one in twenty words about the plans for "The Gap Attack" and at this point he really couldn't care. His heart hurt too much to listen to Blaine go on about how amazing this guy is. When Wes finally dismissed them Kurt was out of his seat and out the room as fast as he could. No one seemed to notice though. No one except David who stared after him, concern in his eyes.

The walk, or rather jog, back to his dorm seemed to take twice as long. He tried his hardest to keep himself together but he wasn't very successful. Hot tears were streaming down his face making everything hazy. He swiped angrily at them but they just continued with renewed vigor.

What seemed like an eternity later Kurt finally arrived at his dorm. He reached out a shaky hand and turned the knob slowly. The door eased open and the black expanse of his room stood before him. His room was exactly how he felt; empty. With all the studying and assignments he had to make up since he transferred he had had barely any time to unpack let alone decorate. Boxes were piled against the wall which was void of color, style and personality. Normally this would bother him but at this point he just didn't care anymore. It didn't matter anymore; nothing mattered anymore.

His bed was calling to him and so he slipped off his shoes and crawled under the covers. It felt nice there, but it only dulled the ache in his heart slightly. After the whole mess with Karofsky he didn't think anyone could ever hurt him that bad again, especially not Blaine. But here he was, crying his eyes out and Blaine doesn't even know that he hurt him.  
Pretty soon his tears stopped. He would let out a silent sob every once in a while, but he was slowly starting to regain his composure. His pillow was soaked and he realized that this was the most he had cried in ages, since his mom's funeral to be exact.

It was moments like these that he was thankful he didn't have a roommate,one of the perks of transferring in the middle of the semester. He probably would have looked like some kind of lunatic to anyone who didn't know how deeply he felt about Blaine. And he was just too proud to cry in front of someone else. Sure he had almost broke down in front of Blaine after they had confronted Karofsky, but that was different. It was traumatic and therefore understandable.

Thinking about Karofsky and Blaine in the same thought was unsettling and a new round of hysterics swept through his body. It took less time than before for him to compose himself again, but he found himself wishing he could talk to someone about it. Sure, he didn't like to be vulnerable in front of people but he also knew it wasn't good to keep things bottled up. Normally he would go to Blaine with something like this but that was definitely out of the question. Then it dawned on him. Who was always there no matter what? Who always had his back and would quite literally hunt someone down and cut them if they hurt him?

He looked around for his phone. Somehow it had ended up on the floor, probably falling out of his pocket during one of his crying fits. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited. The other line rang and rang and rang, and with each ring his heart sank a little bit. Please don't go to voicemail, please don't go to voicemail.

"Hey baby boy. What's good?" the familiar voice said.

"Hey Mercedes," he answered. He didn't want to say too much lest his voice crack and let Mercedes know that he was upset. That was all he needed to say though.

"What's wrong boo? Do I need to cut someone?" she said. He could clearly hear the concern in her voice. God he missed her. Sure, they talked all the time but it just wasn't the same.

"A lot. I could really use a girls' night right about now," he admitted.

"Say no more. I'll order the pizza and call Rachel. I'll have everything set up by the time you get back to Lima." There was no stopping Mercedes when one of her friends needed her. It was just another thing that he loved about his best friend.

"You're the best. You know that right?"

"I know. Drive safe alright? I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." And with that he hung up the phone and slid out of bed. Passing by the mirror hanging on the wall he saw his reflection and was absolutely appalled. His hair was sticking out every which way and his eyes were red and puffy. Girls' night would have to wait a few minutes. He had to fix this hot mess and so he walked over to his makeshift vanity and began the process of making himself look presentable again.

_A/N_  
_Okay, so I know this is pretty angsty. That wasn't my intention while writing this, it just kind of happened that way. It was rather therapeutic for myself though. But I promise that this is the last angst fanfic I write unless you guys tell me otherwise. So I guess rate and review. thanks for reading :)_  
_-Allison_


End file.
